cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kretch Steamclaw
Overview Name: '''Dr. Kretch Steamclaw '''Known Aliases: '''Dr. Mark Langley '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Appears to be somewhere in early 30s, is actually 130. '''Seeming: '''Wizened '''Kith: '''Inventor '''Court: '''Spring '''Entitlement: Physical Description: 'Easily the shortest member of the freehold, Kretch stands only about 3 feet tall with the appearance of a lizard not unlike that of a kobold from Dungeons and Dragons. His skin is a tan brown and covered in scales. His Mask appears as a thin and diminutive man with a wide and mischievous grin. He is fond of dressing in old American Victorian clothes, as were popular during his youth. In the past, he had considered wearing something on his long tail, but he couldn't decide what. '''Gentry: 'The Headmaster Known History '''Background: '''Kretch was born as Howard Deringer in 1876 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. When he was 9, he went to work in a factory despite the rising protests against child labor in the 1880s. He remained employed in the factory until 1890, when one fateful day he crawled under one of the machines to retrieve an object that had been lost beneath it. The Howard Deringer that emerged wasn't him. While under the machine, he was whisked away by his Keeper, a Fae known simply as The Headmaster. Kretch spent the rest of his youth in a bizarre university of sorts in the midst of a barren desert landscape. The university towered above the ground, with rail tracks spiraling around its towers in mid-air, machines and creatures flying and milling about on all levels, and the strangest assortment of people or monsters that could ever comprise a student body. It was here that he was given the name Kretch Steamclaw, and it was here that he was taught everything anyone could ever hope to know about engineering, even beyond that which was already known about science at the time. After what seemed like only ten years of formal education, Kretch graduated from the so-called "Draconic School of Technology" and was unceremoniously ejected back into the mortal realm. The year, he learned, was 1990. Kretch took the name Mark Langley and moved to Orlando, Florida. To his surprise, the degree he held from Arcadia was seen as valid in the eyes of the professional world. He started work as a researcher and engineer at the University of Central Florida. He started teaching Engineering in the Fall of 2014. '''Current Activities: '''Kretch currently teaches Engineering at the University of Central Florida. His role in the Freehold as the resident Token Maker is very important, for it is he who creates and crafts many of the gadgets and weaponry that both the freehold and the other supernaturals use, all at no charge. He has way too much fun doing this. Soundtrack "Just Glue Some Gears on It" - Sir Reginald Pikedevant "E=MC Hawking" - MC Hawking "Brave New World" - Covenant ...and other Covenant songs in general. "Timekiller" - Project Pitchfork "Sentinel" - VNV Nation This would be where I put an obligatory Abney Park song. Except I don't like Abney Park. So there. Quotes * "*maniacal laughter*" * "It's not a 'Freeze Ray,' it's an 'Ice Beam.'" * "I AM the madness in science." * "Here. Wear these and you can punch ghosts now. You can hit things in the Twilight, too." * "HA! Do I like Stinger Missiles?!" *mad cackling laughter.* * "*muttering* Can I build it, he says. Of course I can." Rumors * Will make custom sex toys by request, but they always come with "upgrades" ~"No. Wait. ...Maybe." * May in fact be building a zepplin dragon named Jeffrey ~"HELL NO." * Has designed stilts in the past to feel taller. ~"...yeah..." * Secretly has a 'thing' for Holly-- it's a space-time dimensional distorter. ~"What?" * And it's on fire! ~"Yep." * During his Durance, he had a rivalry with another changeling named Elroy Sprocket. * He was a relative of Henry Deringer, the American gunsmith. * Gets his insane ideas by watching too much anime. * If he had a dollar for the amount of times that people asked him "What Court are you again?" he'd probably be rich. * He's slowly losing his mind, often subtly manifesting as depression. OOC Information '''Player: Momo 'Email: '